<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Игры в честь мая by Akitosan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882472">Игры в честь мая</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan'>Akitosan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cults, Drama, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Religious Fanaticism, UST, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вам что-нибудь известно об Играх в честь мая?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Игры в честь мая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор вдохновлялся песней Сида Барретта «See Emily Play»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мой друг был непривычно весел в те дни, беспрестанно шутил, что было ему несвойственно, скрупулезно отвечал на все неотвеченные письма, написал несколько критических отзывов на книги о Сатурне и Югготе (их тогда выходило много), и не взял ни единого дела. Нет, он все еще консультировал полицию Нового Скотланд-Ярда по старым делам, но на этом и все.</p><p>Все это создавало крайне напряженную атмосферу, и, в конце концов, я не выдержал и попросил его прояснить ситуацию. Я перечислил все, что показалось мне странным и закончил так:</p><p>—  Если бы вы не были таким жизнерадостным, я бы подумал, что вы завершаете дела и собираетесь переехать в Сассекс или Шоскомб. Я прав?</p><p>Мой друг скорбно улыбнулся:</p><p>— Отвечу, если поставите подпись. Здесь и здесь. Вот и славно.</p><p>Это было завещание, и мне стало совсем дурно. После того, как я пришел в себя от обморока, то увидел, что мой друг сидит рядом со мной на диване и крепко держит меня за руку.</p><p>— Я не хотел вас огорчать преждевременно, но, как видите, я счастлив и чувствую себя прекрасно. Вам неизвестны тайны этого мира, а мне, к сожалению, — да. Чтобы человечество выжило и достигло процветания, приходится идти на жертвы. Вам что-нибудь известно об Играх в честь мая?</p><p>Я, разумеется, ничего не знал, и мой друг, отпоив меня хересом, поведал мне вот что.</p><p>Игры в честь мая уходили корнями в далекие времена, когда Великие Древние вернулись к людям и приняли их под свое покровительство. Но им пришлось нелегко: многое они знали, что неведомо людям, но не знали самих людей и как поступать им во благо. Для познания было два пути: Путь съедения и Путь сведения с ума. Чем больше Ее Величество поедала или сводила с ума людей, разных по возрасту, положению, уму и другим качествам, тем больше она их понимала и тем лучше исполняла свои обязанности. Однако вскоре человеколюбие победило, есть людей Королева прекратила по соображениям гуманности, хоть все же нуждалась в подпитке их безумием. Однако ей теперь не требовалось много — всего двенадцать человек в год. И оказалось, что многие готовы послужить Альбиону, лучшие из лучших предлагали себя в качестве корма. Так жертвоприношение стало регламентированным действом и стало Играми в честь мая. Лучшие из лучших подавали заявки, двенадцать из них ежегодно первого мая выводили на арену,  специально обученная безумная дева играла на свирели мелодии, сводящие с ума. И так эти лучшие из лучших кружились в безумном танце, пока не умирали, и их души получала Королева. После чего целый год люди жили спокойно под мудрым правлением.</p><p>— Я подавал заявки на участие каждый год, но неизменно их отвергали,  — закончил мой друг. — Однако мне улыбнулась удача. Через несколько дней я шагну на арену и закружусь в игре мая. Моя смерть принесет пользу Англии, я стану частью души Королевы, и этим могу только гордиться. Что? Вы плачете? Я так и думал, что вы не поймете моих стремлений.</p><p>Он протянул мне платок, но я не взял. Слезы душили меня. Человек, ставший для меня всем, умрет страшной смертью, да еще по своему желанию. Я снова останусь один и не найду утешения. Конечно, я думал в тот момент о себе, а не о нем. Он лучший человек, которого я знал, он принесет больше пользы, если будет жить. Я пытался сказать ему об этом, но он лишь отмахнулся.</p><p>— Ну, ну, — он неловко похлопал меня по плечу. — Все будет хорошо. Знаете, почему для Игр в честь мая выбирают лучших? Только так можно что-то улучшить и в мироустройстве. Если бы Ее Величество поглощала души худших людей, преступников, к примеру, это бы повлияло на ее психику. Хотите, я достану вам приглашение? Сами увидите, как это красиво.</p><p>Я утер слезы и кивнул. Я знал, что сердце мое не выдержит этого зрелища, и я умру вместе с моим другом, пусть и в зрительских рядах, а не на арене.</p><p>***</p><p>Игры в честь мая проходили ночью.</p><p>Вокруг арены горели зеленым пламенем высокие костры, и было светло, как днем. Сама арена была украшена изумрудами и кровавыми рубинами, задрапирована шелковыми полотнами с прекрасными и жуткими сценами прежних игр.</p><p>Мне досталось хорошее место в партере, где сидели люди, так что я был избавлен от вида особ королевской крови. Соседи мои оказались людьми просвещенными, они постоянно говорили о других играх, которые посещали в качестве зрителей и сетовали, что их не выбирают уже который год. Мне были чужды подобные стремления, так что я хранил молчание и кивал. Лишь один раз я задал вопрос: где же Королева? Мне ответили, что Ее Величество под ареной: там приготовлен для нее специальный зал, дабы она не утруждала себя выходом под тусклый свет луны.</p><p>Потом разговоры смолкли, распорядитель игр произнес ритуальные фразы об открытии, и почти сразу же тоскливо завыла свирель.</p><p>Мне очень хотелось заткнуть уши, но я не стал этого делать. Я смотрел на арену  и отчетливо видел и высокую деву с лицом, закрытым вуалью, и свирелью в развевающихся черных одеждах, и всех двенадцать несчастных, что выходили на арену и представлялись. Там были уважаемые, известные люди, я знал их всех по именам: ученые, меценаты, доктора наук. Каждое их слово встречали радостными криками и аплодисментами. Я чувствовал себя чужим на празднике смерти.</p><p>Мой друг был там, одетый в свой обычный костюм, высокий, красивый и сияющий от искренне переполняющего его счастья. У меня снова выступили слезы на глазах, я понял, что потеряю его безвозвратно.</p><p>Свирель изменила рисунок мелодии, и Игры начались. Люди на арене начали кружиться в сумасшедшем танце, и я уже не различал, где мой друг, а где все остальные.</p><p>Вдруг музыка смолкла, они остановились и рухнули на землю.</p><p>Сперва я подумал, что все закончилось, они умерли. И души их поглотила Королева, но вдруг обратил внимание, что дева со свирелью исчезла. Что-то было не так.</p><p>Откуда-то сверху послышалась другая музыка: скрипичная мелодия, она показалась мне приятной на слух. Из-под земли раздался страшный нечеловеческий рев, рев подхватили те, кто сидел в высоких ложах, а после все стихло.</p><p>Люди в панике бросились к выходу. Я же сохранял спокойствие. Подождал, пока  проход освободится, и направился к арене. Мой друг лежал на выстланном шелком полу, глаза его были открыты. Он тяжело дышал, но был жив. Мне показалось, что он чем-то одурманен.</p><p>— Это они сорвали игры, они, Реставрационисты,  — сказал он при виде меня. Я накрыл его своим пальто, взял на руки и понес, а он все бормотал:</p><p>— Королева… в ярости. Она так ждала Игр, а теперь осталась голодной. Она убьет намного больше…Так и знал, что наш приятель не пропустит Игры в честь мая. Теперь только через десять лет я смогу снова подать заявку. Десять лет ждать!</p><p>Я не знал, что ответить моему другу. И продолжал хранить молчание, когда вез его в ночном кэбе домой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>